los imitadores o grandes secretos
by kit67
Summary: una imitadora a robado el nombre deadpool,y el original quiere recuperarlo,pero quien lo esta imitando? y quisas tenga algunas conexiones con el original?,la verdadera pregunta es quien es el ...o ella?,ps:puede tenr violencia,temas adultos,y algo,spidypool


_Eran las 22:45 de la noche,y casi nadie estaba cuando en una casa se aparece una niña arrastrando su vestido celeste y su peluche dirigiendose a su mama,una mujer hermosa con cuerpo de colegiala,y su padre la version exacta de homero simpson y blob juntos_

_mami!mami!, me lo haces otra vez! - dise la niña saltando de alegria_

_Pero, zoey - dise la Madre_

_plisssssss - dise la niña llamada zoey,poniendo los ojos de perro triste_

_ok, mi hijita - dise la madre cubriendose los ojos_

_haber... donde zoey esta?, Donde esta? ... AQUI ESTA! - Dise la mama Haciendo Que Su hija rierra como loca_

_Otra! Otra! - Dise la niña dulcemente, Pidiendo mas_

_ok, Haber (se Vuelve a cubrir los ojos) Donde esta zoey? Donde esta? ... AQUI ESTA! - la niña se rie como loca_

_Otra, Otra! - Dise le niña Pidiendo mas y mas,con una gran alegria_

_ok, pero esta vez lo vas a hacer tu ¿QUIERES HACERLO? - Dise la Madre_

_yo? mmm ... ok, lo hare mamita - dise zoey cubriendose los ojos_

_¿Dónde está mamá?, ¿Dónde está mami?...AQUI EST...alto ¿donde esta? - la niña al ver que no esta su madre_

_mami? - Dise la niña viendo una Madre subiendose a un taxi_

_acelere! - Dise la Madre y los dos se van lejos de zoey,haciendo que ella empiese a llorar, m-mi mami s-Se Fue, Se Fue! pensaba mientras entraba a su casa_

_b-bueno almenos t-Tengo Un papa - dise la niña sollosando_

_el padre erructa y cae inconciente al suelo_

_oh, mierda! - dise la niña angustiada, zoey se sienta y Hace lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer, ver la televisión, al prenderla,vio que todos los cnales estaban bloqueados, aburrida Piensa no!, no Puede del Haber Algo peor Que Esto! y de pronto la luz en se Apaga pense Demasiado pronto_

_la niña se asusta, no estába acostumbrada a la oscuridad es mas le tenia miedo a ella, ella sube rapidamente a su cuarto ,abre uno de sus cajones y saca un conejo blanco con una nariz rosada,se acuesta en su cama y se cubre con todas las sabanas tenia hasta la cabesa, estaba totalmente asustada no sabia lo que hacer,(PACKK) algo cayo en la sala de estar,ella se asusto,(PACK,PACK) se ollen otros golpes solo que esta vez eran de las escaleras,asi siguio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion de la niña,zoey mira la perilla para ver que nadie entre,la perilla se empiesa a mover,como si alguien queria entra,la niña se queda viendo la perilla y abrasa fuertemente su conejo,la niña se vuelve a tapar,la perilla empiesa a cesar y los ruidos se estan volviendo mas acallados,la niña estaba contenta porque ya no habia ruidos,_

_hola!,ARRRRRHHGGGGGGGG! - una extraña criatura ataca a la niña_

* * *

nooooooooooooooo! - Una adolecente con capucha grita del susto

agh! auhg - un chico caucasico y de pelo castaño cae y se golpea en la cara

QUE TE PASA?! PORQUE ASI GRITAS?! - Dise el chico enojado

es que tuve el sueño mas horrible que jamas tuve! - Dise la chica

que?,morian tus papas? - Pregunta el chico

"¡No! Soñé que moria justin bieber"

"Enserio? ... Justin bieber"

"Oye Que Tienes en contra de Justin?"

"ademas que parece que miley cirus le vomito ensima, hace playback,es bastante obvio"

"oye!...tenes razon,pero es el unico cantante que no es de inglaterra entonces lo apoyo"

"me da igual,dale tenemos trabajo"

"viva!,y a quien vamos a matar al buitre,todos sabemos que morira pronto,o que tal aquaman segun lo que oi lo nesecita,y mucho"

"No vamos a matar a este tipo,johnattan foster,un gran apostador y tramposos experto,nuestro comprador dijo que le dejemos un regalo sabes a lo que me refiero"

"OH,YEAH!,BLOODY BATTLE...alto cuanto nos van a pagar?"

"Un total de 10.000 dólares"

_10.000 dolares,suena a muchos caramelos de limon_ Piensa la chica "ok hagamoslo"

"Muy bien que llevo el machete o la ametralladora?"

"Tu lleva el chaleco antibalas Para que te proteja el culo" "yo llevare lo que mas quiero en este mundo"

"No las fotos de George Clooney desnudo, por favor"

"Si Las llevare Y además llevare a mis bebes para que se diviertan" - la chica saca dos espadas grandes con gran filo

"Ok, la moto ya esta Lista ,vamos"

"Yo Condusco"

"Espera .. no vas a conducir por lo que paso la ultima vez"

"Oye la ansiana se puso de frente, ¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?!"

"No se, esquivarla quisas!"

"No seria divertido y ademas salio viva, entonces dejame Conducir"

"Solo si me prometes que no va haber otra infraccion "

"Ok, lo Prometo, ya damelo!"

"Ok, toma" - el chico le da las lleves

"Grasias tom, sos un buen chico" - la chica le da un beso apasionado el el cachete

"Agh ja, bueno d-de nada" - dise tom sonrojandose

"Despues ¿quieres ir a comer algo?" - Pregunta la chica Con capucha

"Ok, Hay Un bar un Unas cuadras de aqui"

"y venden tacos,porque si venden tacos,entonces vayamos ya!"

"no venden comida vegetariana"

"no,son tacos o nada"

"Ok, quisas haya una tienda de tacos por algun sitio"

"Y tambien helado o nada"

"Helado tambien?, ok"

"Y burritos y la revista Gente y una gran pizza,o nada"

"Ok creo que te estas aprovechando de esto"

"Y recien te das cuenta" "vamos dale"

"ok, Vayamos"

"Quien come comida vegetaria?""es un asco"

"Te sorprenderias la gente que va a ese lugar,una chica te da muestras gratis, De manzanas, Peras, melones"

"jajaja y son grandes sus melones"

"Ya madura"

Los dos salen Por La puerta y llegan a la calle,los dos se suben a la moto y se van del lugar del sitio

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

deadpool se encontraba acostado,con un coco en su mano y el control remoto en la otra,y esta viendo su programa favorito golden girl 3 temporada

Al fin un me guste Que fanfic - dise mientras se relaja

nada podia salir mal - dise inclinandose de relajacion

BOOOM el televisor Explota y se apaga "exepto eso"

"Que porqueria es de televisor" - dise golpeando la tele

**espero que no fundiera tambien el dvd nos Costo La Mitad de Nuestra mesada Por Una Copia**

_y por cierto porque Compramos Este televisor?_

**Porque nos lo recomendamos ... Bob**

"Si lo vuelvo a ver juro Que le pateare en los inombrables" (Suspira) "ahg, bueno mejor llamo a Alguien"

_lo siento Pero las muñecas inflables ya no estan en renta_

**ja ja Que grasioso, mejor llama a ya sabes quien**

Deadpool marca en su celular, y empiensa un sonar

* * *

ahg,que? - dise una mujer rubia levantandose

ahg,quien sera a esta hora? - Dise la chica Tomando el telefono

_emma! ¿Qué tal, ¿Cómo vas?_

que? wade porque me llamas a esta hora? - Emma contesta

* * *

"Que?! no puedo llamar a la chica mas ardiente del mundo"

_vaya wade,grasias por el cumplido_

de nada,y si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a jugar un juego al que llamo "el doctor curiosoo" vienes? - dise en un tono coqueto

_..._

"Emma .., emma"

_..._

ella se lo pierde ,mejor llamo a otro - wade marca con el celular

Wolvi! como estas viejo amigo! - dise por el celular

_Que quieres wade, Ocupado Estoy_

"Uups, perdon interrumpi tu depilacion de piernas semanal" "dale hagamos algo ,como la vez que tu y yo nos enfrentamos a Galactus, cuando estába apunto de devorar enquestria, y iron man se transformo en el joker para matar a los ositos cariñositos"

_DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?! Y Que demonios es enquestria?_

"Vaya, hable de mas, Igual ven estoy aburrido, y quisas Una buena pelea cambie mi humor,sabes"

_Escucha no tengo tiempo para esto ire a una mision Con Los X Force una Thaiti_

"uuyy!,puedo ir, soy muy bueno en las misiones secretas,incluso si hay dinero involucrado"

_Pues no creo,a nadie de aqui le gustaria verlo en este momento _

"Como Que no le gustaria verme?, Si siempre soy taann adorable"

_jeje adiós wade_ - logan cuelga

"Ahgg, Mejor busco mi directorio" - se levanta y va directo a su armario donde saca su libro negro de citas

"A ver, destiny, mmm, no muy vieja"

"kitty Pryde: no muy chica"

"gwen staci: no, MUY MUERTA" "mmm, Vamos a Ver Con este" - marca en su telefono,y empiesa a sonar

_hola?_

"Hooooola cosita, sabes no te eh olvidado desde aquella noche en paris, extraño verte debajo de la luna y oir tus dulce vos hablandome que me hacia sentir que estaba en otro mundo, extraño sentir tus caricias, tus labios, tu hermoso cuerpo abrasando mi piel desnuda, y Por eso te Propongo Que tu y yo nos veamos en mi apartamento para revivir esa magia que teniamos y voy a demostrarte lo hombre que de en verdad soy,y en dulsarte toda la noche,y bien que dises "

_grasias Por La propuesta de pero estoy casado_

_"_uups,equivocado

_Porque Me llamaste?Y Que ES ESO de Paris Y De Las caricias, JAMAS HEMOS ECHO ESO!_

"Oye losiento en Verdad crei Que ... Spiderman alto? Eres tu?"

_si Porque Me me Dijiste TODAS ESA perverciones wade?!_

"Oye yo no sabia Que estafa hablaba el usted, SABES QUE no soy de organismos de normalización europeos!"

_si claro, Mejor no me vuelvas a LLAMAR A Este numero pervertido!_

"mira quien dise,no te has visto a un espejo pareces exibicionista aleman,y cuando vuelas se te ve la raya de tu trasero,cualquiera diria que sos una mujer,o gay

_adiós wade, ah y por cierto tu tenes el mismo _ _Ddseño que mi traje, ADIOS__ -_ cuelga peter

wade sí mira su traje "cuando tiene razon Tiene razon" aburrido se acuesta en el sillon "desearia Tener Algo Que hacer"

su celular empieza a sonar "ALELUYA!"

"Hooola, aqui el mejor mercenario del Mundo, Deadpool a habla" - contesta wade

_hola señor wilson_

"tombstone,como esta mi alvino de piel de diamante Favorito"

_bien, no te eh de Visto desde Que me metiste a la carcel_

"Oye tu me incriminaste Por Una Apuesta, para mi estamos a mano"

_Igual te Tengo Un Trabajo Que quisas te Pueda interresar_

"Mmm,si la recompensa es 12 kilos de chicmichangas,un auto al estilo james bond y un poni magico que lansa fuego por su boca,pues cuenta conmigo blanquito "

_ehh, no, un poni?_

"Entonces no hay grasias"

_alto Escucha!_ - dise Que los antes wade colgara

_mira al parecer hay un Nuevo mercenario en la ciudad y adivina Que "se Hace llamer DEADPOOL" como usted_

"otor deadpool?,imposible yo soy unico"

_Pues al Parecer ya no_

"Ok y como es este tipo?"

_ahy te envio Una Foto, y por cierto no es "tipo"_

wade saca la Foto del fax y Logra ver la foto claramente

_es una tipa_

que?! un adolecente que usa mi nombre y MI TRAJE! - Dise wade indignado al ver la foto de una chica con traje de expandes rojo y negro,y una chaqueta con capucha negra cubriendole la cara

_esta chica a estado matando a mis Socios, mis Compradores y mis apostadores Hace Semanas_

"Y yo fui el primero en quien pensaste,que dulce"

_de echo Fuiste el ultimo, diana esta devuelta con kingin y she escarabajo esta con el sexteto,no me dejaron opcion, eras tu o la chica ardilla_

"Mmm, entonces hiciste Una buena elección"

_Igual quiero que la conviertas en hambuerguesas para mis cerdos antes del anocheser_

"Ok, quiere acompañarla con papas y gaseosa jeje"

_solo haslo antes de que sea tarde! o te convertire en Un saco de boxeo_

"ok, ok! .. no tenes sentido del humor Verdad" "Cuanto pagas"

_10.000, lo tomas o lo Dejas_

"Mmm, que tal 10.000.000 y un televisor nuevo"

_NO! 10.000 o nada_

"Bueno suerte tratando de matar un esa chica, si es de como yo seguro la encontraras, Pero hundira tu reputacion antes"

* * *

"Jajaja,crees que esta chica me va a arrestar,no lo creo" - dise Confiado muy lápida

_Pues bueno yo te hice confesar Una Vez Recuerdas y ademas como me dijiste a matado a todos tus socios y apostadores ,cual indica que no es tonta y ademas no crees que interrogaria primero a uno de ellos,para saber mas de usted o mejor para enviarlo a la carcel a cuantos años 10,12,cadena perpetua_

tombstone normalmente cree que wade esta loco pero esta vez tenia razon,el no sabia nada de ella,pero su socios si,y quisas tenga la suficientes pruebas,para enviarlo a prision,lo cual nesecita desacerse de la chica y rapido

"Mmm, ok,que tal los 10.000 y la television pero nada mas,trato?"

* * *

"mmm,de calidad?"

_si de Calidad_

"Ok Tomby, trato echo"

_ok te pagare cuando acabes si_

"Ok adiosito" - wade cuelga el telefono "uff, lo logramos convenser"

**Muy bien, Pero No Eres Danny Roman**

_si ese es Nick Fury, por cierto Cómo Vamos a atraerla a Nosotros_

"Tranquilos, Tengo mis metodos"

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

"¡two and kate y youuuu, uuu, uuuu, wana maka los moooooonnnn, la doy ana thimoy una na tiwade dos carnes nigth una que oooohhh la mooooooon (aplasta a un gato) wana hacer una yoooooouuuuuuu!" - Canta la chica encapucha mientras conduse la motocicleta con atras tom

"Como desearia ser ese gato" - dise tom

"Oye Donde esta ese lugar que no lo veo?" - Dise la chica mientras conduce

tom mira su agenda - "está en la Rivadabia y Ruta 15 Cerca del centro"

Los dos llegan al Lugar y ven Que es Una bodega de armas del tio sweet's

"Mmm, Que inteligente ,esconderse En Una bodega a plena luz para que no lo maten" - dise la chica sarcasticamente

"Los apostadores son siempre los mas obvios"

"Igual Quien le va primero" la chica saca Una moneda "a cual le vas"

"Cruz"

"Cara" - la chica tira de La Moneda y la Vuelve a agarrar

"CARA!"

"Oh mierda" "igual, dejanme algo" dise tom

"Dudo que vaya a haber algo cuando termine"

"Vamos dejame algo"

(Suspiro) "ok ,Pero te aseguro nada"

"Grasias" la saca misteriosa chica saca su bazuka "no me Vas a dejar nada,cierto"

"No" - la chica Dispara Haciendo Que la puerta explote

"pero que carajos?" - dise uno de los hombres al ver la explocion y a una chica de de traje rojo y negro y con capucha

"hora del show pendejos" - la chica dispara de vuelta la bazuka y mata a cuatro personas

"DISPAREN!" - dise uno haciendo que todos disparen a la chica

ella corre por las paredes y dispara con sus ametralladoras matando a tres mas saca sus espadas y se abalansa hacia los que quedan, ella le da una patada y le corta la cabesa a un hombre eestando en el aire y a otros dos le corta el cuello matandolo y le rebana las dos piernas a uno y le clava la espada en la entrepierna a otro

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG! - grita de dolor,sintiendo el acero atravesando su pene y cortandole el coxis

ella lo ignora y patea en el estomago a otro y a otro le dispara en la cabesa,solo quedaban dos de ellos

"MUEREE!"- dise uno entrando en panico,los dos disparan pero ella le lansa unas shuriken que le da el la cabesa a uno y le pone un puñal en el cuello a otro matandolo lentamente

"uy,que facil fue,pero dejaron todo sucio" - dise limpiandose la sangre

"limpiesa en el pasillo 5"

"QUE,M-IERDA"- un hombre entra y logra ver la horrible masacre de sus hombres y a la chica con un traje rojo y negro con una capucha y un aspecto sombrio en su mirar

"Mmmm, usted es foster? yo pense que eras nose mas...alto ...y sin todos esos granitos"

"m-m-mierda!" - foster corre asustado alejandose de la chica

"oh no ,no te vas a escapar de mi" - ella lo persigue y los dos lleguan a la calle

(suspira)"carajo no otra vez" - la chica se sorprende al ver a 30 hombres apuntando sus armas en frente de ella

"jajaja,ya no sos tan picara cierto" dise foster al ver a la chica

"no,de echo para mi este es como un ragalo de navidad""**pero para ustedes **(saca sus espadas) **me encanta la navidad" **- dise con una mirada maligna en su cara haciendo temblar a foster**  
**

"argg,niña tonta,DISPA-" - foster recibe un disparo en la frente callendo muerto

"pero,qu- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG! " - de la nada los 30 hombres reciben una lluvia de balas matando a cada uno de ellos al instante

"pero que?" - dise al ver todos los hombres cayendo muertos frente a ella,no estaba inpresionada ,de lo contrario parecia conocer los balasos

"te gusto mi sorpresa"- dise tom con su braso izquierdo convertido totalmente en una ametralladora de 16 cañones de un color negro y plateado

"oye,yo puedo encargarme sola sabias" - dise con una sonrisa picara

"si pero conociendote no ibas a dejarme nada,entonces tuve que intervenir" - dise tom transformando su arma devuelta en un braso comun

"igual pero para la proxima yo te hare lo mismo,solo que con mejor estilo" - dise mirando a tom

"ahhg"

"que?,uno quedo vivo? " - dise tom al ver al hombre despertando

"genial,un sobreviviente " - dise la chica decepcionada "quien lo mata tu o yo"

"mmm,nesecito cargar mi arma haci que haslo tu"

"ok,como quieras" - la chica saca su cuchillo grande y lo pone en frente de el hombre que recupera la consiencia

"q-q-que cosa eres t-tu?" -dise el hombre al ver la cara de gris y derretida de la chica encapuchada

"pues yo soy la mejor mercenaria del mundo!,me disen la caperusita sangrienta,la princesa demente,la teen tasti, no preguntes porque,pero la mayoria me llama,**deadpool****"** - le da un disparo en la cabesa

"y bien vamos a comer o no?" - dise killing

"ok vamos mi moto nos esta esperando"

"ok yo condusco!"

"o no yo"

"que?no porque?!"

"porque nos dejare que atropelles a alguien mas por diversion y ademas no sabes a donde vamos"

"mmm,ok pero tu invitas cierto"

"si seguro"

"ok eso queria escuchar ,vamos!" - los dos se suben y se van del lugar la cabesa de deadpool sale del basurero al ver sorprendido la masacre de la chica

**supongo que esta vez tenemos competencia**

_no lo sera por mucho huahahahahaah_

"mmm,quien sera esa niña?"

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

ps: dejen reviews si le gusto o fav,si no le gusto no hagan nada ,suerte


End file.
